Who I Admire Most
by Forsaken Xenon
Summary: When Lola is given a homework assignment about admiration, she struggles to find a person to write it on. When she gets home, she looks around and the answer becomes obvious to her instantly.


"Alright class, can anyone tell me what it means to admire someone? Lola, how about you?" The teacher asks, a dry erase marker in hand.

She had to think about that one. She didn't really know how to verbalize her definition. "Um… well, it means that it's someone that you can look up to! That you really like and you want to be like..." Lola explained, as she was swinging her legs and looking at her teacher.

"Good job. Now, who are some people that you admire?"

"Ace Savvy!" A young boy said with much pride.

"My mom?"

"I really admire The Dairyland Cow!"

The teacher was amused with all the replies she got. "Admiration can go to a family member, a celebrity, or even someone fictional." She was interrupted by the school bell ringing, to conclude the day. The kids were all gathering their backpacks. "For homework tonight, you're going to write a few sentences on who you admire most, and why. Pictures are always encouraged." The teacher said. The kids lined up at the door, and as they exited, they were handed their homework folders.

As Lola stepped outside of her classroom, she unzipped her backpack, and put her sparkly pink unicorn folder into her backpack. She waited by her classroom, until Lana showed up.

"Hey Lols, how was class?" Lana asked, with a yawn.

"It was okay… boring, like usual. What about you?" Lola asks, as they started walking to the front of the school. They were to meet Lincoln, Lucy, and Lisa in the front of the school to wait for their ride, which was usually Lori.

"Yeah, same here. For homework tonight, I have to write about someone I really admire, along with practicing math.. But. I'm going to write about Bobbie Fletcher."

"Oh, I got that hero assignment too! Only I don't know who to write it on." Lola sighed. She never had to think about this question. Sure, there were plenty of people that she really admired- like her family, the older girls from the state pageant, as well as Miss America. But who would she write it on? Who stuck out the most to her? She had to think about that one. She had the rest of the day to think about it.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll find someone. How about Mom, or maybe Miss America or something?" Lana suggested.

"Mmm, maybe… but I really want to think about it. There's so many people I really admire!" Lola said, as they got outside. Lincoln, Lucy and Lisa were waiting, and just in time, as Vanzilla pulled up to the curb in front of the school. The kids piled in, and they were on their way home. There was some light conversation going on, but Lola really wasn't paying attention, as she was trying to think really hard about who to write her assignment on. Not before long, they were back at the house. They all rushed inside- some of them went to start their homework, and some of them went to go grab a snack. Lola opted to go grab a snack.

She opened up the refrigerator and grabbed a juice box filled with apple juice. She stabbed the top of the box with the straw, and took a sip. Leni had also decided she wanted something to eat, and she also entered the kitchen. It seemed like she was set up at the dining room table, with her books open. She went to the cabinet to grab the crackers, when Lola spoke up.

"Leni, can you get me some cookies, pretty please?" Lola asks.

"Sure!" Leni said, grabbing a package of mini chocolate chip cookies and handing them to Lola.

"Thanks Leni!"

"No problem, Lola," Leni said, taking the crackers and walking back to the dining room table. She plopped herself down in the chair and started on her English assignment. She opened her book and stared at the words on the page. It seems like Leni was really struggling this time.

"Leni, are you okay?" Lola asks as she walks to stand next to her big sister.

"I can't read this chapter… It's too hard..." Leni uttered, sounding defeated, and she slammed the book closed.

"But Leni, you _can_ do it!" Lola said as she popped a tiny cookie into her mouth. She remembered this same conversation she had with Leni, but it was Lola was struggling with her reading assignment. Lola had actually struggled with dyslexia, which was making it even harder. Leni, who was the only sister who could relate had learned some great tips over the years, decided it was time to pass them on to Lola.

Leni had assured Lola it would be okay, and told her just to take it slow, and sound it out if needed, and also to not be afraid to ask for help. It was great advice, and it stuck with Lola, but it seems like Leni had forgotten it in this moment.

"Leni, remember what you told me the other week when I was having a hard time with my reading? You told me just to take it slow, and sound out the really hard words, and also to not be afraid to ask for help. You should do that." Lola gently reminded her. Leni looked at her, and then nodded.

"Yeah, I should totes do that. I kind of forgot about that… thanks, Lola." Leni said with a smile, as she started to slowly read her assignment, taking a small handful of crackers from the box she had retrieved.

"You're welcome, Leni. Good luck! I'm gonna go do my homework now." Lola said as she left the dining room. It dawned on her, because now she knew who to write her assignment on. She would write her assignment about Leni. As she walked up the stairs to her and Lana's room, she reflected on the class discussion about admiration. Lola truly admired Leni. Not only was Leni beautiful, she was so kind to everyone, and fashionable. She wasn't the smartest, but she really did try her hardest at everything, which Lola really admired. Plus, Leni helped Lola cope with her learning disability with her own personal experience. In her heart, Lola knew that Leni was the right fit for this.

Lola unzipped her pink backpack, and retrieved her homework folder, crayons, and pencil. She took the supplies, and sat herself down at her tea party table. She started by removing the assignment from the folder, and opening her pink glitter pencil box. She started the assignment by writing her name at the top. Just as she had finished penning her name on her soon-to-be masterpiece, Lana walks into the room.

"Oh hey Lols! You figure out who you're doing your assignment on?" Lana asked as she went to go retrieve her own homework folder and pencil box.

"As a matter of fact, I did." Lola smiles as she pulls out her box of crayons. She figured she'd start with the drawing aspect. She wasn't a good artist, but drawing a picture of her and Leni would be easy. She picks up her pencil and starts to draw. Lana comes over to stand next to Lola as she's drawing.

"That's good. Who is it?" Lana asked as she watched her twin drawing herself.

"You'll see…" Lola said, as she wrapped up on drawing herself. She then began to draw Leni. After a few more moments, Lana smiled a little.

"Ohh… It's Leni! And you're drawing her making a dress for you! That's actually really sweet, Lola. I think Leni would love to see that when you're done." Lana decides to take a seat, politely moving one of her twin's many stuffed animals to another chair. "You mind if I sit here with you and do mine?"

"I don't mind at all. The company would be nice, actually." Lola began to color her masterpiece with her crayons. While she was coloring, Lana had begun writing out her sentences. Some time had passed, and now, Lola was ready to complete the written portion of her assignment. She started off by writing a sentence introducing her person, a simple "This is my big sister, Leni" worked perfectly. Now, she only had three more sentences to put down. If she was allowed to, and had the skills to, Lola was convinced she could write a whole novella on why Leni is the person she admires the most. She thought about it, and wrote about how she admires her big sister's fashion tastes, kindness and how she really helped her with her dyslexia. Finally, Lola puts down the pencil, and reads her work.

"Hey Lana, can you read this for me? Is it any good?" Lola asks, shoving her paper towards her twin, who was coloring her artistic rendition of Bobbie Fletcher. Lana stopped, and picked up Lola's assignment.

"This is my big sister, Leni. I admire her because... 1. She makes my pretty dresses. 2. She is very kind to me and my siblings. 3. She helped me with my dyslexia." Lana read the paper, and then picks up her pencil. "You spelled a few words wrong, let me fix that." She began to erase at some misplaced letters, correcting them.

"Oh, thank you." Lola was grateful that Lana was a much better speller. She was certainly a big help for spelling tests.

Lana slid the paper back to Lola. "No prob, sis. It's really good by the way."

"You think so? It stinks I could only pick three things I admire most about Leni. I could think of so many more!"

"Yeah, I get that… I can say the same thing about why I want to be like Bobbie Fletcher when I'm older… Oh, and since were both done with this… can you help me with my math homework?" Lana asks, as she pulls out the worksheet she was assigned.

"Sure, I did this yesterday. Fractions aren't hard, once you know what they are." Lola said, as she smiled. "Just remember, count all the pieces and write that on the bottom, then count the colored pieces, and write that on top." She explains.

"Yeah… you're right, that's really easy! Thanks." Lana said, as she continued to work on her fractions.

Lola simply smiled. It felt good to help someone else. She decided that she should also do her math homework- basic addition and subtraction of fractions. It was actually pretty easy! Lola managed to finish hers in only about 10 minutes. And just she was about to put away her homework for the night, the Loud kids were summoned to the dinner table. Lola thought about showing Leni her homework, but she didn't want to risk getting food on it. So, she headed downstairs without it, alongside her other siblings.

Dinner went on as normal- loud conversations, some mess, having a overall good time. Lola sets down her fork and looks to Leni. "Leni, after we're done eating, can you come to my room? I want to show you something."

"Of course Lola! What is it?"

"Well, I just want you to read my homework assignment. Just to make sure it's okay."

Leni nods, as they finished their dinner. The eleven children excused themselves from the table and headed their separate ways. Lola dragged Leni into her room and sits her down at her tea party table. It's a bit uncomfortable for Leni, though, as the table was definitely more Lola-sized. Lola shoved the paper into Leni's hands. Leni read it, and smiled warmly.

"Lola, this is totes sweet and cute. I love it." Leni said, and pulls Lola into a hug. "I love it."

"I'm glad you do. You deserve it the most. You are one of my favorite sisters. Don't tell the others that." Lola said, as she hugged her sister back.

"I totes won't. Promise."

Lola then collected the assignment. Leni looked a little confused as she watched her sister put it away.

"What are you doing with that?"

"...I have to give it to my teacher… you know, so I can get a grade for it?"

"Oh, right! Well, can I get it back when you get a grade for it?"

"Well, duh… it's for you, Leni! Did you finish your reading?"

Leni nodded. "I had to ask Lori for help, but once she did, I was able to get it. Thanks for helping me with that."

Lola smiled a little. "You're welcome Leni." Leni then stood up and walked towards the door.

"Lori asked me to cut her hair, so I gotta do that. See you later, Lols!" And Leni closed the door as she left.

Lola felt good. She was happy to have done something so nice for one of her siblings, without prompting from Mom and/or Dad. Maybe she'd have to do it again. Heck, maybe she'll do it for all of her siblings, though that may take a bit of time. She'd have to remember this for next time when she's angry. Soon enough, it was bedtime, and the Loud House turned into the quiet house.

The following morning, as she arrived to class, Lola pulled the assignment she worked on so carefully, and placed it in the completed work bin, along with her math sheet. She hoped that her teacher liked her assignment as much as she did. Throughout the day, Lola wondered what grade she'd receive, or even if she'd receive the much coveted smiley face sticker. Well, the school day went by quickly, and before she knew it, it was the end of the day.

"Alright class, during lunch, I had a look at your assignments about admiration. There were some... Interesting answers, but very well done. I'll pass them back." The teacher said, as she walked around the clusters of desks, and started passing out the graded papers. She came to Lola and pulls her paper from the stack.

"Very nice, Lola. Your sister sound wonderful."

Lola looked at the graded paper- she got two smiley face stickers and a check, which must have meant that her assignment was exceptional. Lola smiled. "Yeah… she is pretty great."


End file.
